Guidance
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: With Ren's new role off camera as a guardian and role model, he will tackle new roles in his life with the help of his life partner Kyoko.


Title: Guidance

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Tsuruga Ren or better known as Koun Hizuri as he revealed to be the son of the great legend actor Kuu Hizuri and fashion deity Juliana Hizuri, seated in his apartment's sofa with his rising idol girlfriend cooking in his apartment's kitchen.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, "Why are you so worked up about it?" Kyoko sat beside him and started to rub his back with her palm while handing him with his morning coffee, "Listen, you don't have to be worked up about being his mentor, I mean you were my mentor and look where I am right now" she smiled assuring him.

"You're right, just because he's my younger brother I don't get to be worked up like this" he smiled back at her and held her hand which made her blush.

"He's a smart boy, he'll get any advice you give him. Besides all you need to do is guide him in his own way, just like you did for me" she added.

"You really know what I need to hear" he smiled at her and kissed her hand and breathe looking at her with one corner of his lips stretched upward, "I'm lucky to have you as my one woman pep squad"

"That's what I'm here for, now, were that shirt of yours and go pick up Koudi at your parent's house for his first day of school, I would also would not be late" remembering she's the new school representative winning a landslide vote after the male population in her high school knew of her idol status.

"All I'm worried is that he will take pressure with his schedules and the stress, he's not supposed to be having all of that"

"I'm worried to, but Yashiro will also be his manager until President gets him a better one who would take care of him. Besides he'll be entering the Love Me section…" giggled by Kyoko preparing her bag.

Having a quick drive to his parents' apartment to pick up the boy for his first day of class, Kyoko excitedly greeted him with a hug, both had a matching uniform except Kyoko's uniform has a skirt while Koudi has worn his pants, with his own set of bag that goes with the uniform, however his mother made him wear a smaller unbalance men's canvas backpack where he can put his medicine, extra candy for his low sugar, glasses case, phone, tablet, Gameboy and beats headphones.

Julie inspected him once more and squished his face between her palms and Ren feels pity on the boy who's being smothered with too much motherly affection.

The boy sighed at the back seat while Kyoko giggled and Ren chuckled, "Too much with mom?" asked Ren.

"Is that really why you left?" both conversed in English and Kyoko seemed amused with poor Koudi at the back.

"You nervous?" asked Kyoko.

"Not really, I mean I'm foreign and speak hardly Japanese, it'll be hard but I think I'll live, I'm scared of the nii-chan's fans though" he sighed looking at his brother.

Finally arriving to the school, they were greeted with female students peeking to their windows as they walk by the hall, the boy hid behind his brother however even with his young age he's an inch lower than his older brother who stands by the height of sic foot three, the girls started to snap pictures of Ren and others pouted seeing him holding hand with Kyoko, their new school council president.

The male students recognize the boy as the biggest gaming icon in history as the carry of his team and competed with the girls to take his picture.

Heading to the headmaster's office they were greeted and the headmaster assured them the boy who topped the exam in their school with high and flying color scores, much higher than Kyoko's when she enrolled.

Ren and Kyoko followed the headmaster to bring the boy to his room, and everyone was surprised how young he is and how he accelerated, with only the age of thirteen and a half he's already in freshman high school, while Kyoko is just in sophomore year.

Koudi greeted them shyly as he is in English and apologized that he's not yet that good with his Japanese, pointing him to sit in front beside two girls who smiled at him like they were about to eat him, he looked at his brother for help when Ren chuckled and kneeled beside him patting the boy on his head, "Don't worry kid, they won't eat you, besides, your Kyoko nee-chan is just in the other hall, just run as fast as you can and yell her name" he joked and the boy pouted, the English teacher chuckled at what the actor said, "Now, did you pack your pills just in case? You'll still in therapy, and-" Ren was cut off with the pouting boy.

"You're worse than momma…"

"Just making sure, buddy, we almost lost you, not now that we somehow pulled you from that horrible state" Ren leaned to kiss the top of the boy's head and pulled Kyoko to drop her off to he own class room until Ren peeked from the door, "I forgot, who would you call if you get in trouble?"

"Need I summarize one by one? You, momma, pops, uncle Lory, our cousins, need I to go on?"

"No… it's all good" Ren said and left while Kyoko giggled at their antics.

"Take care, and don't let Yashiro touch you phone again!" said by the boy in addition.

"Was Mr. Tsuruga always like that?" asked by their teacher.

"You don't know half of it, sir…" said by the sighing boy.

Meanwhile Kyoko placed a quick peck on his cheek and both smiled bidding their goodbye. Ren arriving to his drama set, he was immediately greeted by his manager asking him about his morning and how did the dropping off of his brother go, "He's somehow calm, yet scared of women I guess. With all hat talk I have with dad, he seemed scared of his female classmates because of me and dad" he chuckled shaking his head.

"Sup guys, are we talking about women? Are you cheating on Kyoko-chan?" Kaijima jumped beside him and put his arm around the actor.

"First of all we're talking about my baby brother who's scared of women, and second, I would never cheat on Kyoko, or I'll get sued by her mother on the spot for murder which I would never commit"

"Kidding!" laughed by the other actor, "But really, he's sick right is this good for him? I mean joining our stressful job?"

"Whatever he wants we support, besides… he took interest after our first photo shoot together" he chuckled at the sight of the staff reading his mother's magazine where he and his brother are the cover, wearing their own fashion inspired line made by their mother, Ren wearing his bad boy look wearing his v-neck white shirt with his mother's label by the chest with a black high collar leather jacket, denim pants and casual brown shoes, while his brother with the comfortable inspired plain baby blue three fourths shirt with a single chest pocket covering his matching white V-neck shirt, instead of jeans like his brother, he was wearing a fitted plain cargo shorts with a matching black and white high top shoes with baby blue shoe lace and Velcro strap on top, topping it off is his snapback skateboarding ball cap, all designed and labeled by their mother with her own logo printed in every apparel they are wearing.

With their cute pose where Koudi is seated cross legged on the bench playing with his game boy DS with his pills beside him as part of the prop, Ren behind him sitting on the back rest with his brother between his legs crossing his arms like a bad boy should and watching his brother play the game.

"I might say, you both nailed that shoot together" chuckled by the other actor"

"It's a nice complement coming from my co actor" smirked Ren, moments later they were called for their new drama, where it's a romantic comedy skit with the new uprising teen boys as his co-host, Kyoko would be free from school since she had her schedules laid out with her manager sending letters to the school with her line of work.

Ren and Kyoko are the lead characters of their new family skit where they would co-star the Hizuri couple as Ren's parents.

"Ah! Ren-kun!" called by the president he was wearing a dog catcher costume and poor Sebastian in a dog onesies, Yashiro and Ren had to stifle their laughter but Ren snapped a quick picture of the president, "We have new talents from another agency which will be joining our family!" he said in a sing song voice until Maria jumped on Ren.

"Koudi-kun is starting to study in his new school right?!" she asked and Ren chuckled and nodded.

"By the way, this is Haruka Nogizaka, she's the rising new idol from Idol Central, and you're probably familiar with your cousin Yuuto-kun~" Ren gave the young man a high five until.

"Ryouma, seriously stop it!" the tiny blonde boy running around the set using Ren as a shield from the dark haired boy, hard to believe he's the same age as Kyoko who acts much younger than his little brother who seemed more mature than the blonde actor.

"Ah… how lively~" said by the eccentric co director and Shingai shook his head in laughter.

"Re,-san your phone is ringing" said Yashiro handing the phone to his charge with his gloved hand, looking through the message he smiled, Kyoko took a video of the boy in school, in their joint music class, he was playing solo with the grand piano, eyes closed and classmates with the higher year listing to his piece, Ren immediately recognized it, "He's still a fan of Yuuri Katsuki" he chuckled while his brother continued to play the tune of Yuri on Ice.

"Woaaaah!" said by the two boys named Ryouma and Izumi taking hold of the older man's wrist and watching the video sent to him, "I heard he'll be in the music department am I correct?" asked by Shingai looking at the boy who's recovering.

"He is, and I bet he'll rival Sho Fuwa" chuckled Ren in confidence.

"I bet he will… now I think he'll be having no class as well tomorrow's holiday am I correct? He'll also be joining you and your parents for the afternoon show of bridge rock?"

"We'll formally announce him there" confirmed Ren, also, he will be joining us in the set soon, so I hope you treat him nice, alright?" he looked at Izumi and Ryouma who gave him an angelic smile, the two boys were handful but they were good actors.

Later the afternoon, Kyoko and Koudi are outside their school already, the poor boy is hiding behind the actress wanting to avoid his female classmates who mobbed him after his little concerto, Kyoko was picked up by her mother instead of Ren, they both planned to have a quick dinner and decided to bring the boy a long, Seana is fond with the boy as he is interesting in her opinion, however she would give him books that he would interestingly read, and to Kyoko's surprise she even gave him a console after he was done with his chemo therapy.

"How was first day?" she asked the boy.

"Good in lessons… the math was simple, but what scares me is the girls they were like hungry hyenas, mama…" said by the boy addressing the scary lawyer.

"Were they that scary?" she turned her head in worry, "They did not scratch did they?"

"No… Nee-chan was there" he said and the woman nodded at her daughter.

They headed to the Hizuri's apartment to drop the boy but the parents weren't there and because the two with their over protectiveness they would not leace the boy a lone even though he was old enough, they brought him a long to Seana's home where Kyoko would make food however Seana was reminded that there is no supply they need to make a quick stop to the store to get more things, she asked the boy what he wanted and he only picked a chocolate pretzel that he liked after his taste with food became dull after treatment.

They headed to her simple yet wide and clean apartment, and she helped her daughter with preparations, "Koudi, call your parents, tell them dinner is at my place" after she said that the boy nodded and started to call his parents and Ren since it's already implied.

They checked up on him and told him there were proud he survived his first day in a Japanese school, "No one bullied you?" asked by the stern lawyer, Kyoko giggled at the mothering her mother also gives to the boys since she's really fond of him.

"No one…" he shook his head and he was told to remove his upper uniform and change to his new shirt that was put to his bag.

"You're sweating and you never told me? It's bad for you, now here change" with that Kyoko thought of the days when she was younger, her mother might be harsh but she was cared of.

Now that Kyoko turned from a girl to a young woman, evolving to a woman Seana could not do such babying to her even though she missed so many events on her daughter's life however she turned her attention to the youngest Hizuri.

Ren was the first one to arrive, he took his shoes off after his brother opened the door for him and called for the owner of the house that he is coming in, "Are you okay?" asked Ren as his brother starts to rub his knee.

"A bit pain, but not that painful" he replied, Ren took his brother's pills and looked for the pain killers and handed it to him with water, Kyoko asked Ren what is going on but he just replied that the boy was just having side effects of his illness and heard the lawyer sigh looking at the boy.

When the couple arrived shortly Kuu joined the two ladies in the kitchen preparing food while Julie fussed over the boy while Ren assured her, she also brought along a new plushy she bought and it was a cartoonish Shiba Inu puppy that looked like Koudi.

"I had to get it, it look like both of you!" she said as she present her sons the items, she even brought a cute poodle plush with tiara for Kyoko.

They ate dinner exchanging about their day, and Kyoko showed Seana the boy's performance earlier that day and asked for a copy while Kuu with Julie boosted that they will have it on a disc and send one to her, Ren laughed at the blushing boy.

* * *

The morning later, while Ren and Kyoko are waiting for the older couple to go with them to the LME office, the boy with his violin played another song from his idol, Katsuki Yuuri's skate program, and he played the On Love: Eros piece perfectly.

This time Ren got it on his phone for him to show the president later.

With everything settled, the boy and his now bigger pack carried on his bag, it wasn't that heavy because it was just a gadget back pack, with things that would keep him company while the couple do their business, with his necessities when he gets another achy joint and head ache, the bag is another personal design by Julie for the comfort of her child where he can put his things in, the ones that he needs, he even made Ren one for his own on the go bag where he keep it in his car for emergencies with his own necessities.

When they arrived to the president's office he was dressed in a pet shop owner's outfit with an apron with a paw print, there were about fifteen puppies running around the place, the boy's eyes shined and kneeled on the floor opening his arms to the cute mix of puppies, there were Shiba Inu, Pomeranian, chocolate toy poodle, Akita, Alaskan malamute and Husky.

He laid on the carpet being attacked by puppies and Ren found amusement and took picture of it with the family, "The kid is handful isn't he?"

"I never seen him that happy after I got him his first game toy" chuckled Kuu.

Ren as if he was being a father thought of the same feeling seeing his own child this happy, maybe the feeling will grow two times more if it is his child with Kyoko.

"Are they all yours uncle?" asked the boy.

"Well, I adopted them all, because they looked so helpless in that breeder's house" he sighed, they are all now bathe, fed and loved! You may keep one or two if you like?" the president looked at the parents and they both smiled.

"Can I take the Shibie and the fluffer?" he looked at his parents petting the poodle and the brown Shiba who's attached to the boy, the malamute seemed to snug close to the older couple while the german dog and husky are with Kyoko, the husky seemed to shine with Ren who picked the little boy puppy and gave him pets and belly rubs.

Kuu chuckled, "I think this one wants to come which makes it three" he laughed and the boy got so happy.

Suddenly Sebastian who just finished grooming the other puppies from the grooming table took out a trolley rack with choices of collars and leashes, even cute tutus and apparel for dogs, Kyoko and Julie had a field day choosing a perfect cute leash for the puppies, while the boy chose a cute camouflage color harness for puppies, while he put the poodle his own blue collar with bandana collar, "I'll have your puppies with a printed dog tag, now just put their names in these paper and tell me what shape do you want for your puppies~" he added.

Kyoko of course wanted to have it in a tiara shape with her little pooch German Shepard named Princess, Ren named his own Husky Prince to match Kyoko's however the poor puppy doesn't like to be called Prince he added Cain to his name, the husky puppy sported the gold chain collar for pit bulls, the pooch chose his own collar in Ren's amusement.

The poor Malamute is sporting her light pink diamond collar, while she is named Queenie by Julie who babied her as well, he demanded that her collar should be shaped to a dull heart so the pointy side would not hurt the puppy, Kuu laughed at the poor dog but the puppy seemed to like the treatment.

They asked the boy what he wanted and asked a simple two rounded dog tag for the vaccinations, another two are shaped as a bone for their names and a dog tag pendant for the information.

The president was baffled to know how organized the boy is and just complied. The Shiba worn his own tactical dog molle vest harness where he can wear with pockets.

"So why did you call us here by the way?" Kuu asked taking his place on the love seat beside his wife who's now grooming the chubby spoiled pooch.

"Well, I'm sorry to break your morning break but, things went on with a show where there is an unexpected interview for the cast of the new drama" he sighed and needed you all to be there, except Koudi that is. Sebastian will care for him" he assured.

"I'll leave him in your care alright" Julie sighed, "Sorry baby boy"

"I'll be fine" he smiled and pulled the puppies on his lap which started to play with him.

After they were gone, Sebastian was busy tending to the other puppies, while the family left their own in the office, Koudi played with his own puppies when he wanted to walk them around, pulling his back pack and putting the leash to the puppies' harness, "Mr. Sebastian, may I roam around the building and walk the puppers?" he asked and the secretary responded.

"If you need anything, young sir just call any staff and tell them any of your discomfort" after that the boy smiled and went on his way.

Walking around the building he found a blonde guy in a guitar, he looked like a rocker and asked him if he's a musician, the blonde was baffled since the boy who awfully looked like his rival did not know him, "Well, I am… I'm just the guy who's topping the chard for some time" he boosted.

"Cool…" replied by the boy.

"I know!" added by the blonde.

"No… I mean your guitar… it's all fade up… it means you're really good because you practice hard!" he said looking at the faded keys on the neck of the guitar.

"So you can tell by looking at one?"

"I like music myself… I mean when I was sick, I don't have anything so… I just play my guitar or any of my instruments back in America"

"No wonder you don't speak Japanese much?" he asked.

"I understand but it's hard to pronounce other Japanese words…" he sighed.

"Why don't we get some snacks while my manager handle some business?" he offered and both headed to the cafeteria to get some snack.

* * *

"Sebastian-san, where is Koudi?" Kyoko wondered looking around the office and the boy wasn't there.

"Young sir, went out to walk around the building with the puppies, he'll be fine, Ms. Mogami. He's already a young man, I feel he's being babied to much. I can sense it in him" he explained and Kyoko understood how the boy felt being all protected by the family.

After the family gathered back and about to have lunch out with the president, "Is it just me or I saw your son with Fuwa Sho?" Chiori entered bringing some papers to sign for the president.

After hearing such news, the family started to get all protective and searched for the boy, "Where did you see Koudi?" demanded by Kyoko fearing for the boy since Sho might take his revenge out to the boy, the kid is somehow timid and easily discouraged when bullied and being the over protective sister she cant let the minor be bullied by the musician.

To their surprise when they arrived to the cafeteria, there was food on their table, but the two were laughing and picking out songs trying to cover them, Kuu with the president blinked their eyes trying to sink in what is happening.

"What do you know, he made friends with the bully" chuckled Ren.

The boy is enjoying his time singing along with some American hits that Sho is trying to make him guess, the puppies are running around the place with their leashes being dragged.

"I like any genre except ballad…"

"Really? I kind of put ballad on my singles as my way of making my lyrics, they help" pointed Sho.

"Oh… Well… I just like those lively songs, kind of my personality I think, I just can't stomach how gloomy I was when I got sick, I mean I was bored to death… and nothing to do but lay there and be injected with all the medicines needed" he shrugged.

"Must be tough?" Sho asked.

"My big brother finally went home after that, I mean I sent him a message and I thought I wasn't going to live long because I gave up…"

"Why would you do that, I mean you still have your parents, correct?"

"I do.. but their attention is with my brother who's always not home" he sighed, "I mean maybe it was better for me to pass away, maybe in my funeral he would be there and be with my parents" after he said that Ren felt guilty, he had felt it before when he went to states and see his thin and frail brother's state and did not imagine his thoughts to be like that.

"At least he went home right?" Sho patted him, "Anyway, is your brother happen to be Tsuruga Ren?" his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, are guys friends?"

"Well, I would not say that exactly" Kyoko flinched knowing that Sho now knows that Koudi's brother is Ren, "But you know what you're a hundred times better than your brother, you're alright" Kyoko let out a sigh in relief knowing that the singer and song writer likes the boy.

"He really has those charm huh?" chuckled Ren as he whisper to Kyoko who giggled, both were hiding.

"Why? Did my brother bully you or something? He can be mean at times but he's okay, just don't mess with Nee-chan that's his switch button…" the boy commented.

"He's too comfortable with Sho" Ren's sweat dropped and sighed on what his brother said, Kyoko shaking her head in disbelief and blushed at the statement that she is Ren's Achilles heel.

"Oh! I got to get back maybe mom and dad are back!" he said.

"Take care kid, I still want to par with you in those charts" he chuckled.

"Count on that" with that, Ren and Kyoko hurried back to the office without being caught by the boy.

"That was a healthy competition" chuckled Ren.

"I was scared there for a moment" she sighed.

* * *

By that afternoon, there were all in the studio, Ren told his brother to just sit tight for a while and do his thing while they finish up with their own make up for the show, the boy was already dressed by his mother first, with his usual polo shirt and fit cargo shorts and sneakers, his signature gaming ball cap and glasses, he's already playing with his iPad when two young actor a bit older than him approached.

"Hi, you're Tsuruga's little brother right?" the blonde boy in glasses sat beside him, the raven haired one glared at Koudi who seemed worried he might get bullied or something.

He nodded in response and tried to make his distance, he kept his bag close with his snack and game, he looked distraught at the two teens, "D-do you need anything?" he asked.

"I just wanted to meet you! You know I'm one of your gaming fans! By the way in one competition how much do you earn?" the blonde ask.

"Uhm… and you are?" the boy confused.

"I'm sorry! I'm Izumi Sena! And this here id Ryouma Ichijou!" he introduced the raven haired boy who kept glaring at him.

"Okay… but I'm quite aware of your resentment which I'm confused of, what did I ever do to you?" he looked at the raven haired boy while the blonde clings on to him.

"COOL! Is that the new game they are talking about!" the blonde otaku inquired while he clings on to the tall boy.

"Please, can you give me space?" he asked with bluntness feeling the discomfort.

"Sorry, anyway my first question?" the blonde asked.

"I go around million dollars placing in competitions but you have an extra million if you place as a valuable player" he confirmed.

"You you're like filthy rich?!" his eyes shine, "Man you can get the anime and games you want huh?"

"Yes, I'm rich but I don't go off buying unnecessary things, I put my money for fund in school…" he flatly said, "I don't want my parents to worry that much with me…" he added, "And second question, yes, my friends in America developed this game so they sent me a copy to try it out…"

"So you're a beta gamer! You get paid for playing?" his eyes shined again and Koudi nodded.

"And please, can you give me some space, I think your boyfriend doesn't want you around me…" he finally noticed why Ryouma hates him, the glare intensifies if Izumi would bound to him in contact.

"Bo-boyfriend!" blushed Izumi.

"Am I wrong?" tilting his head.

"You're not, but are you not disgusted?" asked by Ryouma.

"I'm not… my mom and dad taught me love is love, whatever when you're hit by it you have nothing else to counter it…" he pointed, "Besides, My idol, Mr. Katsuki and his Russian coach Mr. Nikiforov are openly dating and everyone seemed to support them" he shrugged, "Mom explained it to me that if you like someone you should not be ashamed of it…"

Little did they know Ren and Julie at the back are listening, Julie smiled with a content smile, "He's too smart for his age, but he understand the concept quite well, proud of him" Jullie muttered and walked away.

"You think so?" asked Ryouma.

"Yeah… now can you please get off of me… it's uncomfortable" he sighed.

"You're too honest" chuckled Ryouma as Izumi was called by his manager for some few briefing.

"Do you need anything else?" asked the boy showing his irritation and wanted to be alone.

"Nothing… I'm sorry by the way…"

"Just leave please?" Koudi mentioned and the twenty year old man left.

* * *

With the show started, they welcomed the family and the cast of the rom com drama, "It is nice to have the Hizuri family back again!" greeted Hikaru while Bo the chicken runs around in Koudi outfit giving early egg gifts for the audience since Julie brought some of her line as a giveaway.

"Glad to be back again, Hikaru-san" chuckled Ren.

"I hope you're treating our dear lovely sister well?" they teased.

"I do, or else I would be sent off to Pluto by my brother if I treat her bad, he's kind of a sister boy now…" they all looked at the boy who puts on his large Beats headphone and played with his iPad, scooting at the corner of the sofa both legs up, chin on his knee and elbow resting on the arm rest.

"Good to know we got another comrade to send you to another planet" joked by the Ishibashi brothers and the audience laughed.

"By the way congratulations to the new movie, may we ask why you chose to have a comedy in your genre this time? As we know you either take romance and drama or action romance, why comedy this time?"

"As you know, my father Kuu had tried all the genres and he's the master of his act, while here I am I might have taken many awards but my acting capacity is still limited with the acting genres I take, I want to push myself, but in order to do that, I got my own partner who's also trying new water when it comes to genre, maybe next time there will be also horror" Ren explained, "But I realized I'm a natural born comedian after I realized it when I'm with my parents and brother, it's like we have those usual family skit, plus Kyoko who makes me the family clown" he chuckled.

"We would love a sample of that later" the host laughed.

"Certainly, I cant wait to bash my son, 'the older one' in comical way" added by Kuu and the others burst out laughing.

"Wow, Kyoko-chan, from being Bo the chicken to an idol, you came a long way!" Shinichi chuckled, "She's Bo the chicken?" pointed by the teens who joined them, namely Yuuto, Haruka and Izumi.

"That was a long time ago" Kyoko giggled with a blush, "Besides being Bo helped me with my characters, I even fooled Ren-kun as he did not notice it was me!" she jested while Ren pouted and scooted her close.

Bo run back to the stage and gave Kyoko a high five, "You're the first mascot who challenged a quest to play badminton too!" the three host laughed.

"That right there makes us a perfect match, she's good at comedy too!" teased Ren winking at her.

"I can't believe my son is flirting in national television" said Kuu, while Julie playfully hit him.

"Speaking of Son, Kuu-sama, Koudi-kun is finally joining the entertainment department, do you have any comments with the other parents who has been judging both of your decision?" Yuusei this time asked.

"Honestly we were all hesitant because of his health and recovery, but since he took so much liking with our job, and kind of coped with music, he wanted to give him support like we did to Koun" Kuu patted his older son, "Koun here is in charge of his career as the boy is still starting, and so far with the modeling jobs he's been taking signing with another company other than my wife's, we're glad since he's been on demand"

"I might sound harsh to those company as I cut some others off, but they understood after I explained that my brother is not yet okay to handle so much work, he would have to go for one company first" Ren added.

"Other parents judge you with their opinion because they think just because you both are the power couple of the entertainment industry and your older son is now storming the same area, they pointed out that Koudi must push on with the same career"

"Why don't you ask him that?" they all turned to the boy who's now munching a cookie, Ryouma and Izumi with Yuuto sitting beside him stared as he ignore all the eyes.

Julie giggled as the boy continued, when he noticed the tree boys looking at him, "Go away…" he said pulling his snack, Ren chuckled.

"Bud, is it okay if they ask you a question?" Ren pointed at the host speaking in English since the boy needs to polish his Japanese.

"Okay…" he replied.

"Can you understand Japanese, because I'm not good with English…" Hikaru and Yuusei laughed at their co-host.

"I can understand, but I cant speak it well" he confirmed.

"Thank goodness… Anyway, did you know that there are some people saying you got bad parents letting you work while you're sick?"

"I think my parents are cool, and the one are sick in the mind are them…" he shrugged and Ren chuckled while Kyoko hid her giggling face on his neck.

"I begged them that I wanted to sing" he shrugged and flatly added.

"Not really begged, after he asked us if he can be a music artist we agreed" said Julie this time.

"In one condition, he has to follow what his big brother say so he'll be fine" Ren reached out and ruffled his head.

"He's nothing but a good angel following the guides Kyoko and I gives" smiled Ren, "Mom and dad are all busy with their own thing while I'm just focusing with my acting so I'm not that busy"

"Thank you for the clarifications, I hope your fans and those others would understand"

With few more question thrown to other cast, the Ishibashi brothers despite enjoying their talk and jokes with their personal lives, "I'm sorry to cut our talk short because we have our guest singer for this afternoon!" after that the curtain for the band opened up to reveal the band that Kyoko hates.

"Reino singing as the vocals, Ren mused when his brother put his headphones back on and blared his own music hating the song that the band is playing, Rieno glared at the boy who turned his back and used the back rest of the sofa as his chest support while taking off his shoes kneeling on the sofa so that he could fit, he was like a five year old child with his chin resting on top of the back rest.

"We're not the only one who dislike the band and the song" snorted Kyoko whispering to Ren who mused.

After the song they urged them to join the cast giving them another seat, "It seemed the future musician in your family dislike our music?" noticed Reino at the boy.

"He likes what he likes, at least he's honest" countered Kyoko protecting her future-baby brother-in-law Ren mused proudly with his parents.

"Brutally honest" added Kuu.

"Well, since we have settled in well, we'll have a skit because a game is not just enough since we have the all-star cast of the drama New Life!" Yuusei started.

"We would not have any scrip so, I would start reading the narration and the others must continue with the skit with the plot, is everything I narrate must follow" Hikaru chuckled.

When they started, "It's a normal day for the Radcliff family however Inspector Harry Radcliff is having his day off and his young wife who also happened to have no work today is staying home" Ren and Kyoko who took their seat to the sofa that was arranged for the skit.

Spreading his arms on the back rest while Kyoko scooted signing in content, "Alone finally?" winked Ren in such flirtatious way and Kyoko giggled in response as they were about to kiss, the other cast were all at the back stage having to change for the skit, the audience squealed.

"Stay home they said, it would be quiet they said" the young Hizuri was there looking at them judgmentally with his iPad in hand, this time the audience laughed at the boy like it was natural.

"I thought you were in school?" asked Ren.

"I thought you were supposed to bathe the giant chicken?" replied by the boy until Kyoko looked at him in question.

"He's right, I thought you were supposed to do it today?" she asked, "Go get the chicken" on cue Bo looked startled and the host started whizzing out of laughter, Ren sighed and started to fold his sleeves and looked at the chicken who started to flap his wings and run around the audience area, Ren jumped off stage and started chasing the mascot, Shinichi asked one of the staff to get an inflatable pool from their prop and fill it with white foam to have a make shift bath.

Kyoko started to laugh hysterically, "Hold still Bo!" Bo used the producer and director as shield against Ren.

"Try calling him honey?" joked Kyoko with a hint of blush on what she just addressed him.

"Here, chicken-chicken!" even the director laughed at what Ren said.

"While Inspector is still chasing the chicken for bath" Hikaru laughed, "Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Radcliff Sr. arrived home from the stormy weather outside, they laughed when Kuu already opened the door, after they were called but did not go in yet, the door is just a single standing door used for studio, they laughed when Kuu leaned in and let Julie mess his hair like they went in through the windy storm, the sound effects followed with loud wind.

The audience laughed seeing Kuu's ravishing look, "How come, dad was followed by hundred tornados and mom is not affected?" quizzed by Koudi looking at them.

"Your father is curse, darling, now kiss mommy welcome?" and the giant boy hugged his mom like a little boy and kissed her forehead, they all laughed at the jab Julie made.

"What about daddy?" Kuu pouted.

"Nee-chan do you have a brush?" Koudi asked.

"I don't, but I think the Chicken has one…" Kyoko remembered that Bo Mascot always carry a giant comb on his shorts pocket, the chucked formed his wings to T for time out and jumped back to the stage and handed Koudi the big comb.

"Thank you clucky…" and patted the chicken and Bo went back to his position trying to play with Ren.

"This might help" he handed it to his father and Julie whizzed laughing at her son, Kuu's pout intensified.

"Come here darling" called by Julie and groomed Kuu like she would always do, and the audience awed at them.

"And then guest started to knock on their door" on cue a knock came, "Baby boy, can you get it for mommy?" asked Julie calling for his youngest son.

"Okay…" and the boy opened the white door to find Ryouma and Izumi waving at him with a smile.

"Will you look at that, it was his school's seniors~" narrated by Shinichi, they all laughed when the boy slammed back the door, the two peeked at the side of the closed standing door with disbelief, they blared laughing at the boy's antics.

"Who was that darling?"

"Just a stray twig blown by the cursed tornado" after he said that his father pouted at him.

"Want some help catching the chicken, hon?" called Kyoko teasing Ren.

"It's okay, I seemed to corner him already…" this time the camera zoomed in at the corner of the back stage where Bo is acting his way out of Ren's figure, he was sticking to the wall trying to be comically funny.

Another knock came in, "Go check dear, it might not be a tumble weed this time" called by Julie while the audience laugh.

"I'll go get it" Kyoko giggled.

"While Yuuko gets the door, Teddy, will play the piano out of boardome~" teased by the host.

"Who's Teddy?" asked by the boy.

"You are, Koudi-kun" and his mouth turned o shape and looked for a piano until he spotted the upright piano of the band, and started to play a family skating tune from one of the Thai skaters, playing the tune of shall we skate, he awed the audience and other musicians how well he play giving his emotions in every press of the keys.

After he finished the piece, he started another and accompanied it with his voice.

The morning sun or the moonless night

I see the God inside them and I feel alright

Ho! We're living the life, man

That's right, come on

You ready, sing it!

Singing the few English lyrics, he got some teenage girls from the audience to have heart shaped eyes hearing him sing, "Suddenly his music tutor visited!" and on cue another singer and song writer made his guest appearance opening the door, all girls squealed blowing the roof seeing Sho Fuwa in the flesh.

"Hey kid?" he greeted with a chuckle, Kyoko looked surprised with the Hizuri couple.

"Buddy!" greeted by the boy, the squeal evolved to a loud shriek when the boy threw a bright smile.

"Have you thought of your own thing when you want to write your own lyrics?" he asked since he challenged the boy earlier that morning.

"Well, it got me thinking, while you use ballad to make your music, I think I will use rap but would later runs it to acoustic" he replied.

"Well, if you have a method now, you might give me some few lines in your thoughts?" he asked interested, it wasn't a skit anymore, it's a talk between music lovers.

"I got some" he confirmed.

When you feel you're alone,

And has that feeling you wanted to end it soon.

With your last belief of hope is gone,

but hearing the cries of your mom.

The faint whisper I hear while your lay in hospital hopelessly,

with a clear chant in repeat.

With a little light but enough to push me to fight,

Warm hands on my cheek, soft whispers of love I hear.

It was my mother's plead…

"I think I need to make that as a chorus now, I got some starting line in my head and I think I can send it to you for Japanese help, I'm still awful…" he admitted.

Julie cried hearing the English lyric of his new song, Kuu oput of character held his wife while Kyoko smiled. The audience's tears started to fall after the studio translator put the lyrics in Japanese as a sub on their screen so they could understand.

"I'll help anyway I can, kid. That was good…" He patted the boy, all were surprised seeing Ren tackle the chicken to the inflatable pool.

With the skit finished proving that Ren would go measures just to portray his character with his family, the hosts were answered that it was a common thing when they are home, they would joke around and Koudi being rude to his friends at times.

"though it was a surprise Fuwa-san joined us" Ren pointed.

"I was surprised too, I was in another stage when the producer went up to me at the back stage and asked if I could play along as this young blood's teacher and how can I refuse? I'm fond with him already…" replied by the singer, "Besides, it was rude when Reino refused to welcome our new competition" patting the boy, Kyoko for once agreed with him.

"Well, knowing the skit Tsuruga-san won the best actor awards since he chased the poor chicken around the studio" with that they sent the celebrities to a wheezing fit.

* * *

Weeks have passed, Ren had been teaching the boy the ropes of being a celebrity, and had been a great role model to the boy. All were surprised when he released a youtube video of himself in his room studio, playing his acoustic guitar, with his other instruments on his background.

I was four when I knew my father's work is an actor,

With busy schedules and loaded with work,

Little time with me is fine with same situation with my mom, I learned to live alone.

Daddy reminded me something called love and positivity,

Despite growing up lonely,

You learn to cope with anxiety.

Every day I suffer the gravity of pain,

Even with a brother that I think I can express with,

Sadly he's missing.

With me being sick, I told nobody,

Living with a creeping anxiety,

I told my parents it was just a cold and they don't need to worry,

With pain and pressure on my shoulder,

I prayed I hope it will soon be over,

I wanted to end my life quickly but I thought of the word family.

When you feel you're alone,

And has that feeling you wanted to end it soon.

With your last belief of hope is gone,

but hearing the cries of your mom.

The faint whisper I hear while your lay in hospital hopelessly,

with a clear chant in repeat.

With a little light but enough to push me to fight,

Warm hands on my cheek, soft whispers of love I hear.

It was my mother's plead…

After the song went out Julie bawled crying hearing how sad her son is, Kuu was hit with guilt while Ren tried his best to make up to him, the title of the song has been mothers plead, and immediately Koudi got invited to be a quest in one of the famous talk show.

He explained that the song was inspired when he was in the hospital and would constantly see his mother cry living with guilt, he felt bad, his anxiety wasn't helping, but it made him feel better when his brother went home and talked to him, he actually said his final goodbyes since he knows he'll die because he was terminally ill, but hearing his mother and the warmth of his dad he seemed to feel loved after they gave him the constant attention he need, it was new to him because he learned to live alone despite eating dinner together.

Ren had also been a lot of help in his development, he's been a great role model he admitted, Ren and Yashiro back stage is being focused with the camera to show to the audience, and they were all touched when tears started to fall.

With Koudi's photos are shown to the screen behind, the audience felt pity and cried seeing his thin and bald state, the by is full of tubes and pain.

His first song created started to defeat the Vie Ghoul's new album, Sho found amusement since the band that tries to rival him is being defeated by a fourteen years old boy in one acoustic guitar with no label.

* * *

Presently Ren reading the articles in his phone in his apartment sofa while Kyoko is making some tea, "Told you you'll do well, look at him now" she sat beside him.

Wrapping one arm around her, "You gave me great pep talk everyday~" cooed Ren kissing her nose.

"You're doing well as a big brother, off and on screen~" she assured him and he replied her with the same genuine smile.

~END~

* * *

A/N: There are other characters involve.

Izumi sena and Ryouma Ichijou: Love Stage

Yuuto Ayase and Haruka Nogizaka: Nogizaka no Himistu

The music that Koudi made a music cover is from Yuri! on Ice:

Yuri on Ice

On Love: Eros

Shall we skate

Still alive


End file.
